


Just A Small Present

by SarahJuniperBerry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJuniperBerry/pseuds/SarahJuniperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves to read books. They are a great distraction and time filler for him. The Winchester brothers know this and love to treat him every now and again even though sometimes Cas thinks he doesn't deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Small Present

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a word to base this story off of because I needed a break from class work. The word was "book" so here goes nothing. Drabble, No real plot. No shipping. Enjoy!

It was something that Castiel had gotten into shortly after he had come back to earth. Sure he wasn't obsessed with them, but he liked to pick one off the shelf at Bobby's place and read through them when he got the chance. They were something he could do to get rid of the boredom and tune out the voices of his charge if need be. The latter didn't happen very often but when it did he was more than happy to pick up a novel and begin the story under the cover.

Today wasn't any different. Castiel was sitting in Bobby's living room with a hard back in hand. His legs were pulled up to their owners' chest and the book was sitting on top of them with his arms holding it in place. The arm of the chair he was curled in was nestled in between his shoulder blades, careful of where his wings were settled; unseen to the human eye.

"Cas, we're out of food again, can you pop on over to the market and grab something?" Sam's voice could be heard from the other room, the kitchen, where he was currently bent over to look into the empty bridge. Castiel, who was too busy reading his book to hear, did not respond to Sam's request. "Cas?" He asked again and still Castiel did not move or seem as though he had heard the tall man. "Dean he's ignoring me again." Sam grumbled and Dean breathed a humored breath before he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found Castiel curled up with the book.

"Hey Cas." Dean called and when Castiel didn't answer, too enraptured in the book, he smirked and walked closer to his chair. "Cas." He called again and this time Castiel grunted but did not look up. "Dude, seriously get your nose out of the book for a few seconds." Dean called again and reached for the book. Castiel's hand rose to stop him and after a moment he looked up at Dean.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel said in a calm voice and Dean took his hand away to walk around the chair and look at Castiel fully.

"We need grub, we're out, you wanna pop down to the store and grab something?" He asked and Castiel glanced at his book again a flicker of emotion Dean would have called longing in his eyes before Castiel nodded. He stretched out his legs and raised to his feet before looking at the book again and forcing his gaze back to Dean.

"Anything specific other than pie?" Castiel asked and Dean hesitated before turning his body back to the kitchen.

"Got any requests Sammy?" He called and Sam huffed but came into the living room.

"Salad I guess." He shrugged and leaned against the wall. Dean turned back and reached into his pocket for money.

"Anything but healthy food for me." He explained handing Castiel some money. "And there's extra for you." He said the small smile never leaving his face. "Get a book or something." He finished and Castiel's stomach danced around in anticipation. He nodded obediently and there was a flutter of wings before he was gone. Dean and Sam knew how much he loved books. He didn't need them to get him presents like this, but he was always thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, short, but I like it. There really isn't a plot but I'm glad I got a break from all the school work. I imagine Castiel as a total book worm in any universe. Haha. So tell me what you thought of it and if I should keep writing Supernatural fanfiction!


End file.
